


There's no place like home

by BJWinchester



Series: Some Where over the Rainbow [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Blood and Gore, Demon, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Hunting, Lost - Freeform, Love, Love Triangles, New Family, Pain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2020-12-20 22:56:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21064568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BJWinchester/pseuds/BJWinchester
Summary: You've had it. This life was not what you had hoped for. So when you find yourself in another realm, in a different universe, with Two hot monster hunters, your first thought is WTF?! But as time goes on you realize that this might just be where you were meant to be all along. But adjusting to this new life, and those around you, won't be easy. As a matter of fact, if your not careful, it just might get you killed.





	1. Were not in Kansas anymore.

You were bone tired. You had been working double shifts for the last three weeks, getting no thanks for it what so ever. You unlock the door to your apartment and flop yourself onto the couch before the door has a chance to close. You kick of your shoes and groan. You ached, everywhere. This wasn't what you had hoped for your life. Working double shifts, for crappy pay. No you had bigger dreams. But dreams were just that, and sooner or later you had to wake up and smell the coffee. 

"God, I just want to go somewhere I can be appreciated. Somewhere With real friends, and maybe a family. This fighting everything alone is so freaking hard, and pointless." You were about to talk yourself to sleep when there was a knock at your door. 

"Great, now what?" you groan as you get up. You look through the peephole to see a delivery man. You open the door and he smiles at you. 

"Y/n y/ln?" He asks. 

"Yeah?" 

"This is for you." You take the package from him. 

"Uh thanks." he smiles turns and leaves. You shut the door and glance at the package. 

Rainbow connection. You read. There was no return address, but it was clearly addressed to you. Slowly you open it to find a small wooden chest. You pull the top open and stare down at a small piece of paper. 

"Sometimes the best thing to do in life, is pick another one." 

"Yeah I wish." you muttered you turned your attention back to the box, to find a small red Ruby. Carefully you pulled it out and held the gem up to the light. There was a tingling sensation in your hand, then the lights went out. 

You came to and found your self laying on a strange bed. Fear hit you hard, you had no idea where you were, and no memory on how you got there. There was noise coming from behind a door to your right. Slowly you moved off the bed, feeling the cool floor beneath your feet. The door opened and you froze. A tall good looking man, with sharp piercing hazel eyes, stood infront of you. He was bare chested wearing only a pair of Jeans. He was rubbing his short hair dry with a towel. When he looked up he was as shocked to see you as you were him. 

"Who the hell are you?" He asked. Out of the corner of your eye you saw a gun on the night stand and swiftly picked it up. You held it out in front of you. 

"Don't Fucking move, or I swear I'll fill you full of holes." you said. You tried to hide your nervousness but your hand was slightly shaking, letting the intruder know that you weren't use to holding a gun. He dropped the towel and slowly held his hands out infront of him. 

"Ok, just give me the gun." He said 

"Yeah, right." 

"Look lady." 

"Where the hell am I and how did I get here?" 

"Why don't you tell me?" He asked taking a small step toward you. With out meaning to you squeezed the trigger. The man ducked and you stepped back surprised of what you had done. 

"JESUS!" He shouted. Anger was in his eyes and he darted toward you. You through the gun at his head, then turn and ran out the door. You cussed yourself out, 

"Smart move dumbass, you just gave him back his weapon" you thought. You ran blindly down the hall..

"DEAN!" you heard a voice yell. It sounded like it was coming right at you. You looked around and darted through another door. You pressed yourself against the door, trying to catch your breath. 

"Dean?" The voice said again. 

"Where'd she go?" The man from the bedroom asked. 

"Who? Was that a gun shot?" 

"Yes it was, the bitch shot at me." 

"Who?" 

"I don't know who in the hell she was. I came out of the shower and there she was standing in my bedroom. She grabbed my gun and pointed it at me. Then she freaking nearly shot me!" 

"How the hell could someone get in here and us not know?" 

"Good question Sammy." You listened as the footsteps hurried down the hall. After a couple of seconds you stepped out and darted back the way you had come. The problem was that the hallway seemed to go on for ever, and this damn place was somekind of maze. You rounded the corner and slammed into a hard body. You screamed a loud high pitched scream. The man was taller than the first on, and his hair was shoulder length. But he was just as handsome. He held his hands up to show he was unarmed. 

"It's ok, my name is Sam. I'm not going to hurt you." 

"Bullshit. You and that other guy, you drugged me, and brought me here." You said. You were trying to sound tough, but your voice cracked slightly. 

"That's not true. We have no idea how you got here." 

"Then let me go." 

"We want to help you figure out how you got here." 

You back away from him, only to bump into the first guy. His arms went around your waist. You struggled in a panicked rage.

"Calm the fuck down!" he ordered. Suddenly you felt dizzy, and the last thing you remembered was him scooping you up as your legs buckled and you passed out.


	2. Follow the yellow brick road

You managed to come to as the man was laying you on a nearby couch. You sat up quickly, still in defense mode. He backed off, and stood next to the other man. Both watching you. 

"Please Don't hurt me. I won't tell anyone I swear!" This time you let the fear inside you show, as tears began to fall. The taller Man, Sam, looked at you sadly. 

"Like I told you, we're not going to hurt you. What's your name?" 

"Y/n" 

"Y/n, I'm Sam, this is my brother Dean." You looked at the other man, who still looked angry, but gave a small hello nod. 

Sam sat on the coffee table and looked you in the eyes. 

"Do you remember how you got here?" 

You shook your head no. 

"Ok, what do you remember?" 

"I...I was at home. I had just gotten off a double shift at Cottage Hospital. A delivery man came to the door." 

"A Delivery man?" Dean interrupted. You swallowed hard and nodded. 

"What did he have?" Sam asked. 

"A small chest. It had a Ruby inside, and a note." 

"Note?" They said in unison. 

"What did it say?" Dean asked. 

"I don't remember exactly. Something about starting over I think. look I don't know how I got here, or where I am even." 

"Lebanon Kansas, This is our home." Sam tells you. 

"Kansas?" 

"Where are you from?" Dean asked 

"(home town) you reply. Sam gave you a small smile, but no one said anything. 

"And you have no idea how you got here?" Sam asked. 

"No." 

"Ok, well lets see about getting you home shall we. Is there someone you can call?" 

"Um yeah, maybe." 

Sam handed you his phone, then he and Dean stepped away. 

"What she just teleported here?" Dean whispered. 

"I don't know. Not impossible I guess." 

"Why is it that kind of response from either of us is a normal response?" Dean half asked. Sam gave a chuckle. It was true. They had seen so much in their lives, so many unexplained things that nothing was impossible to them. Dean glanced over Sam's shoulder and noticed y/n sitting on the couch, starring at the phone in disbelief. 

"Everything ok?" He asked 

You look up and see them both watching you. 

"I called my best friend. She said had no idea who in the hell I was, acted like I was a prank call or something. We've been friends since we were 10. What the hell?" 

"Yeah that's weird." 

"Ya think?" 

"How family?" 

"I don't have family. My parents died in a car accident when I was 1. I was an only child. so were they." you were talking in an almost robotic tone, trying to figure out what in the hell was going on. 

"Maybe Cass can figure something out?" Sam suggested to Dean. Dean pulled out his cell phone and hit speed dial. 

"Dean?" 

"Cass we have a situation here, Could you...." 

"I'm here." Dean looked up and saw Castiel standing in front of him. 

"I can see that." He said hanging up. 

"What's the problem." 

"We have a Dorthy situation." Dean said. Cass looked at him confused, and he pointed to you. 

"She just showed up here, no idea how. Something about a Ruby? I don't know. She tried calling someone and they claimed they had no idea who she was." Cass said nothing. Slowly he approached you.  
You caught sight of the man in the trench coat and instantly went back into fear mode. 

"It's ok, he's a friend." Sam said. He was sitting next to you on the couch trying to help you make sense of the situation. 

"My name is castiel." 

"Hi." There was something about him that made you seem to relax a bit. 

"May I touch you?" 

"Excuse me?" 

"It's ok, He's here to help." Sam wanted to tell you that Cas was an angel. But he knew that would only freak you out more, and cause you to think they were all insane. 

Cass reached out and placed a finger to your temple. You felt a warm sensation, And then a tingle. Cas removed his hand from you then looked at you curiously. 

"Well?" Dean asked standing next to him. 

"She's not from here." He said matter of fact. 

"We know that, she's from (your home town)" Dean said annoyed. 

"No, she's not from this universe." 

"What?" You Sam and Dean said together. Cass turned to you. 

"You're Earth, is not our Earth." 

"Can you send her back?" Sam asked. 

"No." 

"Yeah ok, well this has been fun, but I'm gonna go now." You said getting up. 

"Y/n, there's no where for you to go. You're home, isn't yours anymore. It never was." 

"You all are freaking insane." 

"I know it doesn't seem real, but you have to trust us." Sam said

"Trust you? I don't even trust my mailman, why would I trust you?" 

"Because right now, were all you have to get yourself home." Dean said.


	3. Stop the world, I want to get off.

"I don't understand any of this." you said. 

"Your home, wasn't your home. You were placed there by an angel, Sintel. In order to keep you safe." The man in the trench coat was so serious you thought for sure he was messing with you. 

"Right, and E.T married the Easterbunny, and had baby dinosaurs. You people are freaking crazy." You stood up and headed for the winding stairs to your left. 

"E.T?" castiel asked Dean confused. 

"I'll explain later. Y/n wait. Where are you gonna go?" Dean told him. 

"Oh I don't know, Home?" 

"You can never go back there." Cas said. Your heart raced a bit as you took the first step. Going up the stairs one at a time backwards so as to keep your eyes on him, you flipped the men off. 

"Y/n wait. We'll take you home. Ok? " Sam suggested. 

"Sam that's in possible, I told you...." The look Sam gave him caused him to stop talking. 

"cas can I talk to you a moment?" Dean pulled the angel aside. Sam looked at you and smiled. 

"So, what do you say? Let my brother and I give you a ride?" 

"Sure, that way some farmer can find my dead, cold body in his corn field." You went up two more steps slowly. 

"Look you can hold on to my phone. If at any time you feel threatend you can call 911, ok? We just want to help you." He held out his phone to you again. You watched him carefully. He took a few slow steps toward you and you reached out and took the phone. He smiled. 

"It's gonna be ok. I promise. Just give us a few minutes ok, and we can all leave together. Don't go anywhere." Sam turned to join the other men. You watched him turn his back on you. Something inside you, Probably the smart part, told you to take his phone and run. But you didn't, you just stood there watching the three of them. "Probably planning my death." you told yourself. 

Dean looked as Sam as he approached. 

"You want to run all that by him?" Dean said. Cass turned to face Sam. 

"Sintel is a guardian angel. Guardian angels are allowed to travel from universe to universe. Y/n she's not of this world. As a matter of fact she wasn't from the world where she grew up." 

"I don't understand." Sam said. 

"That makes two of us. What the hell are you talking about?" Your words caught everyone off guard. Non of them had seen or heard you come up on the conversation. 

Cas took a deep breath. 

"The Earth you were born on, it was destroyed. An apocalypse. Like the one that was supposed to happen here." Dean and Sam glanced at each other. Both remembering the time when they were fighting to save the world from Lilith. 

"Your world did not survive. But you did, because Sintel saved you. He took you to another world. He did so a couple of times actually. Do you remember when you were 5 and had that accident?" 

"Where I drowned, and was in a coma for 6 months. How did you know about that?" You ask. 

"Angels talk. And even though We don't all travel from Universe to universe we know all." 

"Angel... Ok if your an angel, where's your halo? hmm? or your big white fluffy wings?" 

"I'm not that kind of angel. And non of us wear halos." 

"Can we get on with the history lesson please?" Dean interupted. 

"Yes, well on that world you did die. Sintel he switched you with another child, put her dead body at the bottom of the pool, and sent you to that girls universe. Where you lived." 

"Wait, are you saying another child died so I could live? That's messed up."

"Yes, well I had nothing to do with it. And Sintel had orders. Keep you alive at all cost." 

"By killing a child? That's wrong." Cas shifted nervously. He hated being caught in your annoyance. When he had nothing to do with it. He looked at Dean for help, who shrugged. Dean had to agree with you, it was messed up. 

"Cass, Why did Sintel need to keep y/n alive so badly?" Sam asked coming to the angels rescue by moving the conversation along. 

"You're special y/n" 

"Special? How?" 

"The apocalypse on your world, wasn't supposed to go the way it did. You were supposed to grow up, and change it. But your world was attacked to soon. There are others who want to see you destroyed. They know the specialness of someone like you. Others want revenge for what happened to their world." 

"I am so confused." you muttered

"Cas how did she get here? Sintel ?" Sam asked

"He is dead. Killed in battle between heaven and Earth. No one knew where he had placed her the last time. Each time he moved her, it was because her where abouts had been compromised." 

"So who brought her here?" Dean asked. 

"I don't know. But she's here now. And she needs to learn the ways. And fast. Because who ever sent her here will return for her, and others will learn of it And when that happens we must all be ready." 

"Ok lets say I believe you, and I'm not saying I do FYI. But If my world is already distroyed. Then how can I still be of importance?" 

"You're child is what saves this world." Cas says

"Ok wrong number. I don't have a kid." 

"Not yet." he said. 

"So we have to keep her alive, till she has a kid?" 

"Yes." 

"What are you people on? I mean really. First you kidnap me? Then offer to take me home, then tell me I'm not from where I thought I was, and things want me dead? Yeah ok." 

"Y/n, I know it doesn't make sense. And I don't understand it 100%, but For what ever reason you are here now. Let us help you the best we know how." Sam said. You looked at him, then Dean, then Cass. 

"I want to go home. You offered to take me. If you don't want to anymore fine I'll hitch there. But I want to go home. Because this story he's spewing I don't believe a word of it." You say. Dean and Sam looked at each other. 

"Ok, you want to go home. We'll take you home. Give me 5 min." Dean said. Sam smiled weakly at you and the two of you headed up the stairs and out the bunker. 

"Dean, she has no home here." 

"I get that. But she doesn't, and sometimes people need smacked in the head with a big dose of reality to be able to see what's what." He replied.


	4. Welcome to reality Dorthy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are reading this, there is a good chance you may live rather close to Lebanon Kansas. Or maybe you live somewhere that the only way to get you home would be by plane or Boat. But For this stories purpose picture a town further away from them, that is still in the USA. Somewhere that is maybe a two days drive from there. It'll make the story a little more realistic. Thanks.

You sat in the back seat of the 67 Chevy Impala. Starring out the window you watched as the sun began to set, and the scenery seemed to slowly change. 

"How you doing back there?" Dean asked watching you from the rearview mirror. 

"I'm fine." you replied, not looking at him. The truth was you weren't fine. Deep down you were worried that the other guy had said to you. You didn't want to believe it. Because if it was that meant your entire life was a lie. That meant that you didn't even have a clue as to who you really were. 

"You hungry?" Dean asked. You looked up and saw he was pulling into a small road side dinner 

"Not really." you muttered. 

"Well I'm starved. How about you Sam?" 

"I could eat." 

"you two go ahead, I'll wait here." They looked at each other for a moment. 

"I really don't think that's a good idea." Sam said. 

"Why? You afraid I'm gonna bolt or something and then you wont be able to sacrifice me to your God?" You half joked. 

"Sweetheart, If we were gonna sacrifice you, we would have done it by now. Come on, gonna be awhile before we stop again." Dean said. You sighed as Sam opened the door to help you out. 

"Fine, but don't call me sweet heart." You said as your feet hit the pavement. 

"What ever you say, sugar." Dean said. You rolled your eyes. He was so damn annoying, yet there was something about him that you couldn't get your mind off. Maybe it was the fact that you got a hell of a glimpse of his firm perfectly chisled chest. He looked amazing. Of course so did Sam. Shit What the hell was wrong with you? You thought. 

"Coming?" Sam asked snaping you out of your daydream 

"Like I have a choice." You growled pushing past him. If you had seen the look the two brothers had given each other you would have known that they were different. Dean clearly was telling his brother that he found you as annoying as you found him. And Sam clearly was replying "Give her a chance." Two different minds, but yet somehow exactly the same. The two of them followed you inside. You glanced around at the few people that were there. Mostly truckers, and a few looked as if they had been traveling on no sleep for days. Dean pointed to a booth and you took a seat. Dean slipped in next to you, as Sam sat across from you. 

"What can I get ya all?" The waitress asked. She was around 5 foot 6, with long auburn hair, and deep brown eyes. Her name tag read Sally. 

"I'll take a bacon cheese burger, fries, coke." Dean said. 

"Chef salad please. Ranch dressing on the side. And a coke." Sam ordered. 

"And you?" 

"I'm fine." you muttered. 

"You sure? It's still a few hours to ( home town)" Dean said sweetly. 

"Fine I'll have (dinner food) and a (drink)" The waitress smiled and turned to place the order. 

"Happy?" you ask Dean. He said nothing, just shrugged. 

"Y/n, why don't you tell us about yourself." Sam said, trying to make small talk.

"I don't even know anything about my self anymore." You replied. The table became quiet. Almost two quiet. Dean couldn't take it anymore. 

"What's your favorite music?" 

"(music/band)" 

"Really?" 

"Yeah why?" 

"Just you look like some one that wouldn't be into that is all." 

"Well I guess looks can be deceiving" You say sarcastically. 

"So you work at the Hospital, Nurse?" Sam asked. 

"Nurses aide." 

"That could come in handy." Dean said as the waitress brought your food. 

"Handy how?" You ask. You had no intention of eating but the smell of your food over took your willpower and you took a bite.

"Just in our line of work, a nurses touch could help out." Dean said. 

"What is your line of work anyway?" 

The two brothers look at each other, neither wanting to really say. 

"Out with it." 

"We hunt." Sam said 

"Hunt? Like bears?" 

"Not really, more like wolves sometimes." 

"Is that legal here?" 

"Dean means werewolves, along with Vampires and other monsters." 

"Monsters? yeah ok, don't tell me the truth." 

"We're telling you the truth. There's all kinds of things out there that most people have no idea about. As well as Demons, and you already met your first angel" Sam said. 

"He was serious, he's an angel?" 

"Yep." Dean mumbled with his mouth full of food. 

"Not what I figured an angel would look like." You said taking another bite. 

"That's the same way I thought when I first met them." Sam said with a smile. "y/n, you need to be prepared. When you get to (town) chances are it's not gonna be what you think." Dean said. "I guess I just need to see for myself you know. " "I get that. Just know that were gonna be there for you." Sam said. You looked up at him, and then glanced at Dean. "Why? You don't know me. We've never even met before I turned up in your bedroom. So why even give a rats ass?" "Honestly I have no idea." Dean replied. It was true he didn't know why he cared so damn much. But for what ever reason he felt like it was his job to see that you were ok. He shook the feeling off. Probably just getting soft in my old age. He thought. Dean paid as you and Sam waited outside for him. "You know, I do appreciate this. You and your brother helping out a total stranger. Not to many people in my world would do that." "Not many here either. But Cas said there was a reason you were here. And besides, helping people is what Dean and I do." "You two are odd ducks, that's for sure. No offense." He smiled "Non taken." Dean stepped out of the diner and saw you and his brother talking. You were leaned up against the Impala as if it was as natural as breathing. He liked the sight of that. A since of pride came on him. "What the hell?" he muttered. It was as if he was starting to have somekind of feelings for you, and falling in love at first sight wasn't anything he did. Suddenly a black truck pulled up next to you and Sam. Dean watched as a man jumped out from the passenger seat and cold cocked his brother. Dean was off at full speed. "HEY!" he yelled but the guy paid him no mind as he grabbed you and yanked your fighting body into the truck. By time Dean managed to get close enough to make a clear shot, all that was left was dust. "Son of a Bitch! Sammy?" he said leaning over his brother. "I'm ok." Sam said getting to his feet. "We have to go after them." He was in the car before Dean could make it to the Drivers side. Dean tossed gravel along the parking lot at Baby took off after your kidnappers.


	5. Lions and tigers and Demons, Oh my

You struggled to get out of the truck, only to find a fist upside your face. The shock and surprise caused you to stop what you were doing. 

"Play nice, and this will go a whole lot easier on you sweetheart." The man who had grabbed you said. 

"Don't call me sweet heart." you muttered the anger spewing from your lips. He smiled. 

"What ever you say sweetheart." 

"Where are we going?" You asked. 

"Our boss wants to talk to you." 

"And who in the fuck would that be?" 

"You'll find out soon enough." He purred. He was tall, clean shaved head, with a goattee. His broad shoulders and biseps reminded you of a professional wrestler you had seen once, all though at the moment you couldn't think of the name. The guy on the other side of you was shorter, and pudgy. His brown hair was cut short, but still had the look of someone who had forgotten their comb that day. He said nothing, just sat there like a statue, starring ahead. The man driving was as tall as the first guy, with shaggy blond hair and a smile that creeped you out. 

"We've been waiting for you y/n." he said watching you through the mirror. 

"Your welcoming committe sucks." You said. 

"You've got a real smart mouth, sweetheart." The first guy said. 

"Thanks." The truck took a sharp turn down a side road that was hidden by trees. 

Dean managed to catch up to the truck close enough to see it turn off. When he got to the turn he took it sharply, determined not to loose sight of it. 

"Any Idea who they are?" He asked Sam. 

"No." 

"Cas said there was gonna be trouble. Wish he had been a little more specific." 

"I should have been keeping a closer eye out for trouble." 

"Not your fault Sammy. We'll get her back." Sam gave a small nod as he starred out the front window, helping Dean to watch and see if the truck turned off again. 

The beachbum driving the truck slowed and pulled the truck up infront of a small hunting cabin. From the outside it looked abandoned, as if it hadn't been used in years. The guy who grabbed you slid out and pulled you with him. The third man got out and made his way around to your side. 

"Keep watch." The bald guy ordered him. He gave a nod, and you were roughly pulled up the three steps into the cabin. There was an old leather couch facing a fireplace, and a small table with two chairs to the side. You were pushed down into one of the chairs. 

"Don't move." The man ordered. 

"Fuck you." you replied angrily. There was a metal bowl sitting on the table, along with what looked like somekind of spices. The driver grabbed your arm and produced a large knife. You jerked away quickly. He smiled that creepy ass smile and grabbed you tighter. The first guy dumped the spices into the bowl, and your eyes widened as the man holding your arm, forced your hand open with such ease you would have thought you were cooperating with him. He held the knife out and slid the sharp blade down your palm. You yelled as he held your hand above the bowl allowing the blood to pour into it. The bald man began chanting in another language. He then seemed to go into a type of trance. 

Dean slowed when he saw the tail lights of the truck turn off. He stopped just out of sight of the cabin. 

"Show time Sammy." He said. The two brothers got out and went around to their trunk. Dean popped it to reveal different types of weapons. The problem was they weren't sure what they were up against, so he just handed Sam a bit of everything. 

"Maybe we should call cas?" Sam suggested. Dean had been thinking the same thing. 

"Castiel, if you can hear us. We need your help." He said out loud. When there was no reply he looked at Sam. 

"Guess were on our own." Sam sighed. He and Dean headed through the cover of the trees and brush to the cabin.


	6. Well ain't that a kick in the pants?

You weren't sure what happened next. You felt dizzy, like at any moment the world would come crashing in. The two men stood there confusion on their faces. 

"Where is he?" The bald guy asked. 

"Did you do it right?" 

"Of course I did it right." 

"Do it again." 

"Maybe it needs more blood." The blonde guy grabbed your other hand. You went into instant defense mode and kicked out, catching him in the knee cap. He let out a yell and toppled backwards. You were off the chair in a heart beat. Your adrenaline so high that your hand no longer hit. The bald guy was around the table in a flash and was infront of you blocking the door. you backed up as he glared at you. His eyes flashed red, then back to normal. You screamed and turned to head the other way. Hoping for a back door. But the other man was on you fast. He tackled you and you landed on the couch with his body on top of yours. 

"Now that wasn't nice. Looks like someone needs to be punished." He whispered into your ear. You couldn't breathe, his weight pressing you into the old leather. You turned your head trying to block him out. He reached out and grabbed a fist full of your hair. And you felt his lips on your neck. You yelled out again, and shut your eyes as tight as they could go. There was the sound of wood busting, and then gun fire. The man was instantly pulled off of you, and you scrambled off the couch landing on all fours. You crawled swiftly to the fireplace, and hid your face in your knees. Afraid if you looked it would all still be to real. There was sound of fighting, but you still refused to look. Suddenly a strong hand was placed on your shoulder and you screamed slapping it away. 

"Y/N! It's ok! It's me Dean!" You forced yourself to look up into his hazel eyes. Relief over took you and you tossed yourself at him. Dean had to brace himself from falling ontop of you as you clung to him sobbing. He held you close, looking up at Sammy who was standing over the two of you worry on his face. 

"It's ok Sugar, nothing's ever gonna hurt you again." Dean said in your ear as if you were a child who had just had a night mare. 

"Don't leave me." you sobbed in his chest. 

"I'm not going anywhere, I promise." He said holding you tight. 

"Dean, we should go." Sam said. Dean nodded. He managed to pull you to your feet and guide you out of the cabin, as you hid your face in his arms. He opened the door, but when you wouldn't let go of him, he slid in next to you as Sammy slid behind the drivers set. 

"He was gonna.... He was Gonna...." It was all you could say, disbelief was in your voice as well as fear. 

"It's gonna be ok. We're here." Dean said. Sam looked in the mirror as he headed back onto the main road. Anger and sadness filling him. Another thing caught his attention. Dean.. Sure he was worried and angry. But there was something else in the way he held you. As if he was protecting the very thing that made him tick. Sam shook it off. He was reading more into it than was really there, he told himself. 

Sam pulled the car into a motel parking lot. They were a good day from the bunker, and he wasn't sure which direction he was to go. 

"I'll get us a room." Dean nodded in agreement and Sam left the two of you. 

Dean finally managed to pull you off of him. He saw the bruise and blood trail from your hand. Anger rose all over again. He wanted to find the bastard that was responsible behind all of this. 

"I'm sorry." you said softly wiping your nose on the back of your hand like a child. 

"Nothing for you to be sorry about. Sam and I, were the ones that messed up." 

"No, you didn't know. I shouldn't have demanded you take me home. Deep down I know that friend of yours is right, I have nothing back there. I just, I don't know." 

"It's ok. I understand." You looked up noticing where you were for the first time. 

"Sam's getting us a room for the night." 

"What if they come back?" 

"They won't be back, trust me." There was something in his voice that brought you comfort. 

"His eyes, they turned red." 

"He was a demon. Both of them." 

"Demon? Why would demons want me?" 

"Who knows why they do what they do. But those two, they won't be back. Sam and I made sure of that." 

Sam opened the door and Dean climbed out of the car. He held out his hand and you took it, allowing him to help you out. The three of you made your way to room 22, and Sam unlocked the door. He and Dean entered but you stood back scared of what may be waiting. 

"All clear." Sam said smiling. You gave a small nod and made your way inside. There were two beds and a small table. 

"I wish I had a change of clothes. I need a shower, I want to scrub that bastard off of me." 

"I got you covered." Dean said. He left the room. 

"Y/n, are you ok?" Sam asked when the two of you were alone. 

"I am now. Thank you so much for rescuing me." You said sitting on the foot of the bed. 

"no Thanks needed. Did they say anything to you?" 

"They said their boss wanted to talk to me. Then started talking in a weird language and kind of went into a trance. But what ever they were trying to do didn't work." You explained. The door opened and you gave a nervous jump. IF Dean and Sam noticed they pretended that they didn't. 

"May be a little big, but it should do till we can get you some of your own." He said handing you a flannel shirt.

"Thank you. I'm gonna take a shower." you said getting up. They watched as you hugged the shirt and slowly made your way to the bathroom. 

"What kind of Demon doesn't know how to make a simple summoning spell?" Sam asked once you were out of ear shot. 

"A dumb one.. Seriously, that crap they used wouldn't call a ghoul, let alone another demon." Dean said. 

"Yeah I don't get it. She said they told her their boss wanted to talk to her." 

"One things for sure. We do not let her out of our sight. She's to be with one of us at all times." 

"Agreed." 

You let the water run over your body. Hoping that your memory would go with it down the drain. But no such luck. By time you got out you looked like a prune. You toweled off, and slipped the over sized shirt on. It hung to your knees, and it was the safest you had felt since you had gotten to this world. 

"Feel better?" Dean asked when you walked out. 

"Yeah." you lied. 

"Sam went to get supplies." you gave a nod. 

"y/n, We're thinking it be best if we headed back to the bunker tomorrow." He said eyeing you. You agreed. It hurt you to say so, but for now it was the best place, no the only place you wanted to be. 

"Wanna watch tv?" Dean asked avoiding the topic that was in the air. 

"Sure." you climbed up on the bed next to him and he placed his arm across your shoulder. You laid your head on him and sighed with relief. 

Dean kissed the top of your head, he had no idea why he did that, and instantly had wished he hadn't. But you didn't mind. You were safe with him and that's all that mattered.


End file.
